Dear Diary
by Relena Peace
Summary: 1xR Relena and Mel see this really HOTT guy at the mall, few days later he shows up as the new guy in school. *read and review please!* Britney Spears Songfic "


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the people in it. I also do not own Dear Diary by Britney Spears. But I DO own Mel Summers. She is my own character and I do not want her to be used without my consent.  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Parings: 1xR  
  
The song lyrics are between // and //  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Written By: Relena Peace  
  
Relena sighed. "Your wrong." Shuffling her books from her left hand into her right one she took the pen and paper from Mel. Quickly doing the equation she handed the paper back to Mel. "That's how you do it. You forgot to carry the four, and you should divide, not multiply."   
  
Mel stared at her math homework with a blank expression on her face. "Whatever." she tucked it away in her math book. "As long as I get a passing grade in that class I'm happy."   
  
Relena laughed. "Do you even care about what your going to do after high school? I mean if you want to get into a good collage you need to have good grades."   
  
"Relena!" Mel wined. "Do you have to harass me about my grades now? We just got out of class. Lets talk about something else!" she looked around the small shopping center that they were passing. "Lets go over there!"   
  
Relena followed Mel's gaze to a small ice cream shop. She smiled. Ice cream. It had been a long time since Relena and Mel had sat down over ice cream and just talked. And that is just what Relena knew that is what Mel wanted to do.   
  
Sitting down next to a window in the small shop Relena set her books on the floor under the table.   
  
After ordering the food the two girls chatted about anything and everything until Mel reached Relena's least favorite subject...boyfriends.   
  
"All I am saying is that you need a boyfriend. I have one, Raven has one, every single one of your friends have someone. Your 17 and you have never had a boyfriend." Mel stopped talking long enough to thank the waiter for bringing there ice cream Sundays. "Just let me find you a cute guy, a nice cute guy...with a nice butt, who is rich and very polite."   
  
"There's just one thing wrong with that." Relena stated.   
  
"What?"   
  
"All those guys already have boyfriends."   
  
Mel laughed. She had a good laugh for a while. "That's too true. Where are we going to find a guy like that who isn't..." But her voice suddenly was lost to her. Mel was staring openly at someone who just walked through the doors.   
  
"Relena!" She croaked out. Her voice barley above a whisper. "Turn around! Quick!"   
  
"What?" Relena turned around to see what Mel was gawking at.   
  
There he stood. The most beautiful man that she had ever seen. He had chocolate brown hair, mopped over his head. He was built like a God. Long legs and muscles showing through his green wife beater shirt.   
  
It took a second for Relena to realize that she too was gawking openly and closed her mouth. His eyes. He looked at her with his magnificent eyes. The blue orbs were throbbing into her. She couldn't look away. She couldn't even blink. All she could do was star back. Back into his beautiful blue eyes.   
  
Then. Suddenly, as if nothing had happened he walked away. Back out the door he had just came in.   
  
//Dear diary   
Today I saw a boy   
And I wondered if he noticed me   
He took my breath away//  
  
"Who was that?!" Mel breathed after he left. Relena looked back at Mel. Her eyes were wide. "I don't know...but I wanna find out."   
  
That night Relena laid down on her bed to do her homework. But for some reason she couldn't concentrate. 'What is wrong with me? Usually I wizz right through my trig.' Sighing she set her math aside.   
  
Laying on her back she stared up into her ceiling. Thoughts of that guy that she saw in the malt shop just flashed through her head. Those eyes. That is what was standing out in her mind. Those magnificent eyes.   
  
//Dear diary   
I can't get him off my mind   
And it scares me   
//'Cause I've never felt this way//   
  
Relena shook her head. 'what's the matter with me? Why am I acting like this?' Getting up she walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. 'I don't even know this guy. But for some reason I cant get him off of my mind. Why?'  
  
//No one in this world   
Knows me better than you do   
So diary, I'll confide in you//   
  
Drying her face Relena walked over to her desk and sat down. Opening a drawer she pulled out her Diary. She sighed. "Haven't used you in a long time haven't I?" She said to it. A faint smile opened her lips. Taking a pencil she started writing about her day, mainly about that guy that she saw.  
  
//Dear diary   
Today I saw that boy   
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me//   
  
"Relena! Hurry up your going to be late for class!" Mel yelled form the doorway to her and Relena's math class. Just as the bell rang Relena skidded into the classroom and sat down next to Mel who was grinning broadly.  
  
Relena huffed in breath. "Made it." She said smiling back at Mel. She looked at her a little confused. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
But Mel couldn't answer. The teacher had intrepid their conversation. "Okay class. We have a new student. His name is Heero Yuy and we would like it if you made him feel welcome."  
  
Mel looked up. Her eyes practically popped out of her head. It was that guy. The same guy from the malt shop. He was standing casual. In tight Jean pants and a green tang-top.  
  
"You can take a seat to the left of Relena." The teacher said pointing to an empty desk that was next to Relena.   
  
Relena's knuckles turned white. She didn't realize that she was grasping her pencil...hard.  
  
Walking past Relena she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He looked down at her before sitting down. Was that a smile? A smirk? Relena tried to keep her eyes on the teacher for the rest of the class time. But they involuntarily kept retreating back towards Heero. Heero...what a nice name. No! Relena mentally slapped herself. Don't Relena. He is just a guy. Nothing to get worked up about. He is just another normal guy that's it!  
  
Relena glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Heero. He was looking at her. She stared forward. Staring at the chalk board. He was still staring at her. She could feel it. Those beautiful eyes were looking at her and it was driving her mad.  
  
Could he tell that she was attracted to him? She hated to admit it herself but it was hard not to deny it. Even though she didn't know this guy...she was horribly attracted to him. She glanced at him. He was looking at his assignment in front of him. 'Does he know?' Relena thought. 'Of course he doesn't. It's not obvious that I like him.'  
  
Just then he looked up at her. Both of them were staring at each other. Relena tried with all her might to look down but it was like he was a magnet. She just couldn't look away. He smiled. Yes. She was sure this time that it was a smile. Relena tried to force herself but it was as if her whole body just froze up.  
  
//And I wondered   
Does he know what's in my heart   
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe//  
  
That night Relena sat down at her desk and opened her Diary again. Taking in a deep breath she started to write about the subject of her thoughts. Heero.   
  
"And like I was saying," Mel said jumping on Relena's bed. It was the weekend and Relena invited Mel to spend the night at her house. "Heero is the finest guy i have EVER seen! Oh my GOSH!!" She looked up from her manga comic at Relena. "Are you even listening to me or are you going to stare out your window all night?"   
  
Startled Relena looked at her friend. Leaving the window open she walked over and sat down on her bed. "Sorry Mel...okay, what were you going to say. I'm listening now."   
  
Mel sighed and smiled. "I was going to say. That you should tell Heero what you think of him. I mean, I know you better then you know yourself and I know that you have the total hotts for Heero Yuy!"  
  
Relena's eyes got big. "No!" She shook her head. "No way! I cant do that Mel!" Mel laughed.   
  
"Why not Relena? HuH? Are you afraid?!"   
  
"NO!! I mean, yes...well...a little." Soft pinkness flashed across her cheeks. "What if it scares him away! What if he doesn't like me at all and rejects me!" Her voice was starting to raise in a panic.   
  
"Well, I'm sure he wont get scared away or anything Relena. I'm sure he wont be mean even if he doesn't feel the same. Just chose your words carefully. Thats all I can tell ya."  
  
//Should I tell him how I feel   
Or would that scare him away   
Diary, tell me what to do   
Please tell me what to say//   
  
"Class, class!" The math teacher thumped his pencil on his desk. "Quite please," he looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Okay," he said when he was satisfied. "Now, take out your text books and open to page 220." He turned to the white board and started his endless chatting about math.  
  
Relena groaned. This was starting to get boring. Yawning she stretched out her arms. Knocking over her notebook in the process. Bending down she went to pick it up. Only to find another hand on it and handing it to her. She looked up. Following the strong arms up to the face that it belonged to. Heero.   
  
"Here." he said. His voice deep and sexy. "You dropped this." he said after Relena made no attempt to take the book from him.  
  
Blinking Relena gained her senses back. "Umm..thank you Heero." Reaching for her book she lightly brushed his hand. It was enough. Enough to send electricity souring through her. Placing the book back on her desk she looked back at Heero. He was still looking at her. She smiled...faintly. But still, it was a smile.  
  
//Dear diary   
One touch of his hand   
Now I can't wait to see that boy again//   
  
"Just go tell him!" Mel said pushing Relena hard in the back towards Heero. "Just do it!"  
  
Gathering up her strength Relena walked over to him. He was sitting alone under a tree. It was lunch time. But luckily for her most of the people leave for lunch. Walking up to him she smiled. "Hi, is anyone sitting here?" Relena indicated the spot next to Heero. Glancing up he gave a faint smile, nodded his head and scooted over to give some room under the shade.   
  
Relena sat down. 'I'm going to do it' She told herself. 'I'm going to tell him that he is the hottest guy in the world and that I have the hugest crush on him on this side of the universe.' "Umm...Heero? Can I tell you something personal?" She asked fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.   
  
He looked at her with his eyes. His beautiful eyes. The ones that made Relena and any other girl who looked at them want to melt. "Sure, what is it?"   
  
Relena stopped fidgeting with her skirt. It was starting to rip. "I like you." She blushed and looked away. God. How childish can she get?! 'I am such a moron! How in the hell can I be so stupid?! I like you? There is no way I could have said it lamer. I am seventeen years old for crying out loud! I could at least stop talking in just one syllable words!'   
  
As she sat there mentally bashing herself Heero watched her, his beautiful eyes shinning in the sun's glare. He smiled. "I like you too Relena." Heero admitted. His voice coming out in a soft purr. "You're a very attractive person."  
  
//He smiled   
And I thought my heart could fly   
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?//  
  
Relena looked back at him her eyes a little wide in shock. The bell rang. Darn that bell Relena silently cursed. Heero got up dusting himself off and smiled. "Hey, I'll be seeing you around okay?" Picking up his text books he walked away to his next class. Watching him walk away Relena let out a deep sigh, her heart racing.  
  
  
/I've got a feeling we'll be so much more then friends.// 


End file.
